Infierno personal
by AkAnE-xAn
Summary: Llegue a sentirme sucia, lastimada...contamida...de ahora en adelante mi vida "color rosa" será mi infierno personal -AU SasuSaku-
1. Chapter 1

Hola, un uevo fic y espero que les guste esta corto este cap, de todas formas gracias por leer.

* * *

Se sentía sucia, contaminada, lastimada pero sobre todo_ultrajada_. Tenia 15 años y su vida que hasta el momento había sido un completo paraíso color rosa, de ahora en adelante seria su infierno personal.

Hace menos de tres horas la habían invitado a ella y sus papas a una "agradable cena familiar" a las afueras de Tokio. Como siempre llego saludo a sus primos y charlo un poco con su familia, salio de las aburridas charlas de adultos (y ahora se preguntaba ¿por qué tenia que haberse ido?) y salio con sus primos.

Estuvo un rato acompañándolos en la piscina y luego se aburrió, como no conocía la "casa de campo" empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar hasta encontrar una habitación (con televisión por supuesto) y como era de suponerse estaba alejada de los demás para tener mayor privacidad y escuchar mejor. A los cinco minutos entro uno de sus primos, le llevaba 8 años y era uno de los que menos confianza le producía, pero que mas daba, tal vez eran solo suposiciones de ella y como raro juzgando antes de tiempo. No noto que su primo al entrar cerro con llave y no pudo detenerlo en lo que le hizo después, simplemente no era consiente de sus actos el estaba tomado y además la esta forzando, lo peor de todo es que ella _era_ virgen. Y e problema que vendría de ahora en adelante seria tenaz.

* * *

¿me dejan cometarios porfis?

Cuidense mucho y muchos besos, Bye


	2. Chapter 2

"_Me cuesta abrir los ojos, y lo ago poco a poco no sea que aun te encuentre cerca"_

Aun no podía abrir mis ojos sin sentir ardor en ellos, llore como nunca lo había hecho, pero teniendo en cuenta que nunca me habían hecho esto es algo lógico, no sabia que hacer, mis papás estaban cerca de donde yo me encontraba, hablando con la familia y yo aquí, encerrada en la habitación, con los pantalones tirados en algún lado de esta y la blusa puesta de mala forma, arrugada y manchada de sangre. La sangre que mi "querido" primo había sacado de mi boca a la hora de golpearme para exitarce mas (o eso creo)

Me levante y busque mi pantalón por algún lugar de la habitación, en algún lugar debería de estar ¿no?. mi piernas estaban sin fuerza, sentía como si en cualquier momento me fueran a fallar y terminara tirada en el piso sin ganas de seguir, aunque en estos momentos solo tenia ganas de algo, _ganas de morir_.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que él ya había salido, no se en que momento perdí el conocimiento, debió ser cuando sus embestidas llegaron a ser tan fuertes que mi cuerpo débil aún no fue capas de soportarlo y quede inconsciente. Encontré mi capri, estaba tirado al lado del sofá, con algunas partes rotas, claro esta que no se notaban de ha mucho, eran marcas que aparecen cuando la ropa se ha quitado de una forma brusca y daña algunas costuras, los levante y comprobé que no se notara nada. Antes de vestirme bien me levante hacia el baño y mire mi aspecto. Tenia el labio inferior hinchado y con una fina línea en la mitad de el, un pequeño moretón en el cuello y mis ojos verdes, estaban vacíos, casi empezaba a notar negro en vez de verde en estos,_negro como sus ojos._

De un momento a otro recordándolo a él me encontré tirada en la mitad del baño, llorando nuevamente, no sé de donde me salieron tantas lagrimas pero sé que salieron, y que no podía parar era como si de un momento a otro mi dolor decidiera dejarme sola y escapar poco a poco con cada lagrima que yo alcanzaba a derramar. Era tan frustrante estar ahí tirada llorando y a la vez pensando en él, el hombre que me marcaría de por vida.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, supongo que fue mucho porque lo sentí eterno, cuando logre levantarme volví a mirarme en el espejo, y mi estado ahora era mucho mas deprimente mis ojos rojos e hinchados, el camino salado de mis lagrimas marcado en mi cara, con claras muestras de haber llorado, ya decía yo que ser tan blanca traía grandes consecuencias. Definitivamente no podía salir, pero no quería quedarme sola, no quería volver a pasar por esto, porque aparte del dolor tan grande que sentí por ser mi primera vez, no sentí nada mas, pero el si disfruto lo note en su mirada llena de placer, en su sonrisa llena de lujuria y en esos ojos negros que se oscurecían mas del placer y el deseo con mi cuerpo, estaba segura de que esta no era su primera vez, pero si la_ mía_, nuevamente lagrimas se asomaron por mis ojos, pero esta vez no llore mucho solo fueron dos lagrimas pasando por mi rostro, recordando lo que planee con mis amigas, una vez prometimos que nuestra primera vez seria con alguien a quien realmente amaramos, y yo ya había roto la promesa ¿Qué pensarían ellas cuando supieran que rompí mi promesa? O una mejor pregunta ¿Qué pensarían ellas al saber que me _violaron_?.

Me levante despacio y cerré la puerta con seguro, tenia miedo, miedo de que volviera y lo hiciera nuevamente, que me lastimara y esta vez las cosas salieran peor para mi y aunque lo mas lógico habría sido salir y buscar ayuda no podía o mejor dicho no quería que me vieran así, no tenia fuerzas para nada. Volví a el sofá y me recosté en el, tome una posición fetal quería protegerme de todo del mundo que me rodeaba y de el mal que contenía.

Llevaba tiempo ahí acostada cuando empezaron a golpear la puerta, me asuste y lo unico que atine a hacer fue preguntar quien era…

-¿quien es?-y se notaba el temblor en mi voz.

-Sakura, hija llevo buscándote bastante tiempo-escuche la voz de mi mamá, se notaba lo preocupada que estaba, tome un respiro largo y profundo al menos no era él.

-espérame mamá ya salgo-entre al baño, y me volví a mirar al espejo, lo rojo ya había pasado de mis ojos, pero ahora estaban bastante pequeños. Me lave el rostro y Salí.

-Ya estoy mamá ¿nos vamos?-pregunte fingiendo la voz y haciendo como si nada, simulando que mi mundo no se iba de a pedazos y que las cosas no me estaban saliendo peor de lo que se esperaba que fuera a los quince años.

-claro Saku, pero¿que te pasa¿Por qué tienes los ojos tan pequeños?-otra pregunta, y una respuesta que no tenia.

-…-esa fue la respuesta que me salio.

-Sakura, dime ¿que paso¿estuviste llorando?-y ahora si estaba preocupada, eso me dio a entender.

-Ahí nada oka-san son solo suposiciones tuyas, estaba durmiendo y ya-cosa rara, tuve que llamarla oka-san y eso lo hacia solo cuando quería que dejara de molestarme, en estos momentos quería morir y ella con sus preguntas.

-am ya, esta bien nos vamos, ve a despedirte de tus tíos, que ya es tarde y tienes que alistar tareas.-dijo mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el pasillo por el cual se salía a la sala.

No quería ir, me lastimaba pensar que estaría allá, que lo volvería a ver, y que podría hacerme algo, lo bueno de esto es que ya me iba y tendría que dejar esto en mi pasado y hacer lo mejor que pudiera para olvidarlo…_aunque yo muy bien sabia que esto seria imposible, estaba marcada de por vida._

Estábamos en el auto, llegábamos a casa y no dejaba de escuchar a mamá preguntarme si tenia algo, no le respondía no podía, temía que decirles que todo estaba bien hiciera que nuevas lagrimas acudieran a mi y esta vez llorara delante de ellos deseaba_necesitaba_ llegar lo mas pronto posible a casa.

Y aquí estoy pesando nuevamente en el infierno que estoy viviendo porque aunque lo trate y lo intente de mil formas posible se que haga lo que haga e intente lo que intente mi vida esta desde ese día en un antes y después, y no se en que momento logre superar todo esto…la vida no es color de rosa, y desgraciadamente lo aprendí de la forma mas dolorosa.

_"y cada día un instante volveré a pensar en ti"_

* * *

_ Hola, _quiero agradecerles a todos los que estan leyendo mi fic, espero que les guste que les agrade y que culquier comentario me lo agan saber ya sea por donde sea, con un review o un privado me encantaria que me dieran consejos y me dijeran que les parece que debo mejorar, muchas gracias por todo..y gracias a las tres niñas que me dejaron review, que pena hacer los cap's tan cortos, muchas gracias, en serio que me inspiran mucho a seguir..cuidense muchisisisimo Bye 


	3. Chapter 3

creo que tengo que aclarar que este capitulo tiene lemon, de aqui en adelante ustedes deciden si leer o no..

* * *

"_sola recordando mientras los segundos van pasando, no se como te podré olvidar"_

No puedo dormir, no ahí luz solo los pequeños rayos plateados de la luna que me alcanzan en mi cama. Cuanto había deseado llegar a mi casa a mi alcoba para desahogarme de todo lo que aun tenia dentro, y ahora no hacia nada solo recordaba.

Flash Back

Entro a la habitación, llevaba buscando algo interesante por toda la casa y por lo visto lo único interesante era la piscina. Estaba a punto de devolverse con sus primos y quedarse ahí sentada haciendo nada (por lo menos eso era mas interesante que dar vueltas por una casa que no conoces y no encontrar algo interesante). Pero recordó a su primo, con el que menos se hablaba, y desistió de la idea. Ese tipo siempre le había dado un mal presentimiento o en otras palabras no le caía ni un poquito bien, entro al ultimo cuarto si no había nada se acostaría a dormir. Y bueno un Tv era algo ¿no?. Se recostó en la cama, a los pies de esta se encontraba un sofá pero era mas cómoda la cama, y maleducada o no, prefería la comodidad.

10 minutos habían pasado desde que comenzó a mirar canales, y como cosa rara, cuando se quiere ver algo interesante por televisión justo ese día o ese momento no muestran nada. La puerta se corrió y como acto reflejo volteo a mirar por ella entraba su primo, Dios, justo cuando no quieres ver a alguien ese alguien se aparece hasta en la sopa.

-Perdona¿me puedo sentar aquí?-no se dio cuenta cuando él ya estaba a su lado mirándola en espera de la respuesta.

Asintió-claro, siéntate- y se corrió un poco haciéndole espacio.

Su primo era mayor que ella ocho años, en este momento no recordaba si tenia 22 o ya había cumplido los 23 casi nunca lo veía y cuando lo veía poco o nada hablaba con el, el saludo y nada más algo tenia este chico que no le producía ni la mas mínima confianza. Y aunque fuera en contra de sus principios y todo pensarlo, por muy primo que fuera de ella, el chico no era feo de pronto esos ojos negros brillantes y grandes con cierto aire de misterio y soledad entre ellos era algo..¿no?

Volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez el despertar no fue tan normal, de un momento a otro se encontraba bajo él, con sus manos sobre la cabeza y el sujetándolas con una sola mano, mientras la otra se paseaba sobre su busto aun cubierto con la tela de la camisa. No sabia como reaccionar, y es que pensándolo de algún modo ¿quien sabría?, lo único que harían es gritar y como gritar estando lejos de todos y escuchando la música desde este lugar, era obvio que no la escucharían por mas que intentara gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Él estaba sentado en su cadera, tocando cuanto podía y degustando su cuello pasando la lengua de arriba abajo, realizando pequeños moretones y mordiendo de vez en cuando, claro que no era tan normal ya que sus mordidas iban a tal punto de sacar sangre. Por Dios, todas las veces que pensó que este tipo no era de confianza tenia razón y ahora lo único que atinaba a hacer era llorar, sus lagrimas descendían desde sus ojos y llegaban a su barbilla donde ya perdía la noción de ellas. De un momento a otro él paro, sintió alivio creyó que había recobrado la razón y ya no seguiría pero estaba tan equivocada.

-Así que estas llorando ¿eh?-la miro a los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como tratando de despertar de un horrible sueño, esos ojos que ahora solo dejaban pasar lagrimas y que no mostraban el verde de ensueño.

-¿quieres llorar? Llora por algo- y le dejo de acariciar un pecho para estamparle una cachetada que rompió su labio inferior y la dejo sin fuerzas para volver la cara hacia el frente.

-es mejor que te des a la idea de que en este momento vas a ser mía ¿entiendes?- mientras le volteaba la cara y lamía el pequeño hilillo de sangre que salía de la boca de esta.

Sakura estaba mas desesperada aún, ya era seguro que este tipo la iba a violar y no tenia escape alguno. Empezó a patalear con fuerza y a voltear su cuerpo de lado a lado, esperando que esto hiciese que por lo menos la soltara de las manos y pudiese defenderse de mejor manera. Desgraciadamente él tenia bastante fuerza, no podia hacer nada esta batalla estaba decidida y no era a su favor.

-¿Es que no entiendes? Ya eres mía no puedes hacer nada en contra de eso-la miro a los ojos mientras esta los abría se quedo un momento así viendo caer las silenciosas lagrimas de estos posos que poco a poco veían como se hacían vacíos y la beso, introduciendo su lengua aun sin la comprobación de ella, metiendo su mano bajo su blusa y tomando su pecho entre esta apretándolo con fuerza logrando sacar de ella un pequeño quejido.

Con su dedo pulgar empezó a estimular el pequeño pezón de esta hasta convertirlo en un botón sabia que necesitaba las dos manos, necesitaba tocarla completa pero ¿Qué hacia? Hace poco cuando la había golpeado noto que la chica quedo sin fuerzas así que ahora tendría que golpearla para poder tocar todo de ella. Volvió a detenerse la vio sonreír nuevamente esperando que esto parara de una vez por todas, si tan solo supiera que apenas empezaba. Le dio un puño y observo como la sangre salía de su boca y manchaba su camiseta blanca. Otra vez ella quedaba sin fuerza, soltó sus brazos y como lo supuso ella no hizo nada no pudo ya no tenia la fuerza necesaria para pelearle a él. bajo sus manos deteniéndose en la pequeña cintura y levantándose de ella. Siguió descendiendo su cuerpo entero a medida que bajaban sus manos. Noto como ella comenzaba a recobrar las fuerzas y no dudo en volver a su cara tomar su corbata y atar las manos de ella a la cabecera de la cama, si hubiera hecho esto desde el principio las cosas abrían sido mas fáciles. Obvio la chica empezó a tratar de zafarse las muñecas y por esto debió de atarla con mayo fuerza aun, marcando esta parte de sus manos. Volvió a bajar, llego a sus pantalones y los jalo con fuerza, estaba impaciente no era de esos que podía llevar las cosas con calma y menos pensando que en cualquier momento podría llegar alguien a tocar la puerta. Después de bajarlos, estos quedaron en algún lugar de la habitación ya no aguantaba mas era ahora o simplemente no soportaría nada dentro de ella. Tomo sus tangas y las dejo a la mitad de sus piernas, no iba a tratarla de lo mejor del mundo era sexo y nada más. Bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y noto como ella tembló al oírlo, subió nuevamente a su cara y se quedo mirándola realmente era linda, le había despertado varias sensaciones desde el momento en que entro a la finca. La embistió de una vez, ya era necesario para su cuerpo no podía más y supo desde ese momento que ella era virgen. Mas cuando en sus jades aparecieron nuevas lagrimas esta vez de dolor y peor indignación. Ya no podía hacer nada, no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo desde el principio se planteo estar con ella por las buenas o por las malas y si era virgen lo lógico seria que no tratarían las cosas por las buenas. Empezó a embestirla con la mayor de sus fuerzas tratando de llegar al cielo y volver en un segundo. Sakura se golpeaba con la cabecera de la cama con cada embestida de este y en un momento llego a perder la poca fuerza con la que contaba escuchando como ultimas palabras "Ten en cuenta Sakura que si algún día alguien se llega a enterar de esto, tu familia morirá quedando así sola en el mundo" no lo dudaba si había sido capaz de violarla¿Cómo no seria capaz de matar a alguien?.

_End of Flash Back_

Cuando desperté vi que la única "delicadeza" de mi primo fue acomodarme las tangas, estaba sobre el sofá así que las sabanas ya habían sido cambiadas estaban manchadas de sangre, _MI sangre._

Ahora siento como las ganas de llorar vuelven a mi, quiero morir, quiero vivir quiero matarlo, quiero olvidar su rostro, quiero dejarlo de ver y aun así lo quiero tener cerca para verlo sufrir.

Me levanto de mi cama, quiero ir al baño estoy sucia y lo sé pero haga lo que haga esta suciedad no saldrá nunca de mi.

Entro a la ducha, mi mamá acaba de preguntarme si tengo algo y vuelvo a decirle que no, no puedo ponerlos en peligro. No se como hice, pero no notaron la sangre en mi camisa.

El agua cae suavemente sobre mi cuerpo me relaja, pero la sensación de suciedad no se va ¿Por qué no se va?. Tomo el estropajo, y comienzo a limpiarme rasgando mi piel de la fuerza que llego a imprimir sobre este, definitivamente no voy a dejar de estar sucia. Estoy sucia de por vida.

"_un instante es una eternidad"_

* * *

_ Hola.._bueno por fin volvi, debo de actualizar hace rato y lo sé deje algo descuidado este fic pero espero este cap les guste. Este es mi primer lemon no se como me abra quedado pero espero que les guste y que me dejen comentarios de como les parecio ¿si?. Muchas gracias a los review's y a los que leen, me gusta mucho que les guste. Cuidense mucho Bye Bye 


	4. Chapter 4

"_Que tal si por un solo día nuestro pasado dejara de torturarnos y nuestro futuro dejara de preocuparnos….será que tan solo por ese día ¿seriamos felices?"_

Salir del aseo, caminar hacia mi habitación, hacerme la desentendida respecto a lo que pasa a mi alrededor y seguir derecho por el pasillo jugando a "yo soy lo que siempre he sido". Entro a mi habitación, mi cabello aún goteando y con pequeñas marcas rojizas en los puntos de mi piel donde mas presión llegue a ejercer. Recojo mi cabello con la primer moña que encuentro sobre el tocador y evito ver mi aspecto demacrado ante el espejo, termino de secarme y tomo la primer pijama que encuentro en mi guardarropa y me la pongo de una vez. Normalmente me aplicaría crema pero ahora solo quiero dormir, estar en un mundo donde no soy quien soy y no vivo lo que estoy viviendo.

_¿Será que en los momentos mas precisos, es necesario que el alma abandone el cuerpo y vea lo que pasa como un espectador más? Y luego de esto ¿vuelve a nosotros y nos enseña lo que ha pasado sin condolencia alguna y mostrando lo mal que hemos quedado?_

Mentiría si digo que dormí bien, mas de dos veces me desperté y siempre por el mismo motivo…sentía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sus besos posesivos llegando a ahogarme, mi corazón a punto de parar y por ultimo su mirada posesiva mirando a través de mi alma. Llevaba mas o menos 2 horas despierta el ultimo sueño/pesadilla me dejo sin alientos de dormir más y no me iba a obligar a descansar si claramente mi cuerpo no lo pedía. Mire el reloj de la mesita que estaba junto a mi y vi las 5:30,en dos horas empezarían mis clases y el "circo" comenzaba.

_¿Cuándo decimos que un nuevo día es una nueva oportunidad de ser felices, nos referimos a todo lo que pudo haber pasado en el día anterior y en este nuevo día olvidaremos?__ ¿O es una simple frase carente de sentido que solo llena de nuevas esperanzas nuestras trises ilusiones y le da sentido a nuestro débil corazón?_

Aunque no quería dormir (realmente tenia miedo a encontrarlo nuevamente entre mis sueños) mi cuerpo me traiciono. Sí, dije que mi cuerpo no pedía descansar; pero claramente la situación era otra y yo sí quería descansar lo necesitaba en este momento más que nunca. Nuevamente mire el reloj y como era de suponer las 5:31 normalmente en las noches de insomnio el tiempo me traicionaba y por mas que sintiera que habían trascurrido horas inmersa en mis pensamientos, la realidad era otra y solo pasaban segundos desde que había empezado. Me rendí ante el sueño y llegue nuevamente donde no quería llegar…_la finca._

_Si nos arrepentimos de lo que ya hemos hecho no ganamos nada ¿no es así? Entonces…¿por qué lo seguimos haciendo¿aún no aprendemos de nuestros errores? No, solo seguimos jugando a lamentarnos de lo mal que el destino ha actuado con nosotros._

Estoy contra la cama, el encima mío (nuevamente) ya no lloro solo siento un sudor frió cruzar mi espalda y veo su lengua recorriendo el espacio entre el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi cuello. Solo veo no lo siento, pero con solo verlo me siento asqueada (otra vez) empiezo a gimotear no salen lagrimas, solo lamentos de mi boca y trato de moverme pero me tiene completamente inmovilizada. Ahora únicamente quiero que esto termine rápido…mi cuerpo empieza a zarandearse y me golpean repetidamente contra la cama no es él, él esta parado al otro lado de la habitación y me mira con su sonrisa en la cara. ¡Desperté! Mi mamá me tiene agarrada de los hombros y me mira asustada creó que me escuchó gimotear desde su alcoba, paso la vista de sus ojos asustados y lo veo. Esta en la esquina de mi cuarto, me sigue mirando y siento como nuevamente me desnuda con sus ojos, no aguanto más y dos lagrimas cruzan mi rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-volteo la cara nuevamente a mi madre pero no respondo, solo la miro...mis ojos sin pedirme permiso nuevamente se dirigen a la esquina y ya no esta, él se fue.

-como ayer- escapan de mi estas dos palabras, que sin culpa alguna dije sin pensarlo.

-¿cómo ayer que? Sakura..me estas asustando ¿Qué tienes?-vuelvo mi mirada hacia sus ojos y creo ver tristeza en ellos, suavemente quito sus manos de mis hombros (empieza a lastimarme con sus uñas clavadas en estos) y limpio las dos gotas salinas que se deslizan a través de mi mejilla.

-Nada mamá, perdóname, una pesadilla más-sonrió falsamente y empiezo a levantarme de la cama-ya sabes como soy yo, tonterías mías-logro que se tranquilicé y crea cada una de mis palabras. Se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-por cierto Saku, en 30 minutos tienes que llegar al colegio y no te has bañado siquiera-abre la puerta y empieza a decir algo con respecto al desayuno que me ha preparado y no sé que cosas, no prestaba la atención suficiente. Mi mirada estaba sobre ella pero mis sentidos estaban ausentes, volando lejos de ese lugar y volviendo a la finca..siendo una espectadora más de lo que sucedía en aquella habitación.

¿_Y si solo hubiera estado con mi familia¿si el aburrimiento no le hubiera ganado al miedo de estar sola? Simple, no estaría como estoy..pero ¿si no pensara en esto y me ocupara por lo que puedo llegar a hacer para superar lo que me paso? Llegaría a una solución..entonces ¿por qué no busco una solución en vez de ver mi cuerpo morir y mi alma escapar?_

Tomé un baño rápido, me vestí y baje a la cocina. Me despedí de mis padres y a pesar de los "regaños" que decía mi madre por no probar lo que me había hecho seguí de largo. No tenia hambre así que ¿qué caso tendría comer? Mi papá me dio lo de las onces y…

-cuídate mucho linda- escuche decir a mi mamá, asentí pensando ¿qué mas podrían hacerme ahora?

Salí de casa, ciertamente en mis planes no estaban el ir a estudiar. Pero tampoco se centraban en quedarme en casa. Lo pensé varios minutos y sí, no tenia el coraje para perderme un día completo de clases pero..perder una hora no hacia daño; en todo caso la primer hora era de Ética/valores. "lo ultimo que quiero en estos momento es saber el respeto que debo tener hacia los demás y el que los demás deben tener hacia mi" .

Entre a una cafetería y pedí algo de tomar, miraba por la ventana a todos los chicos que pasaban y todos absolutamente Todos me causaban repulsión, no lo negaba eran lindos (algunos) pero, sabia que todos en su mente solo pensaban en sexo, que más de uno seria capaz de tomar a una chica a la fuerza (como lo hicieron con ella) y olvidar lo ocurrido en un par de horas.

Una linda pareja paso frente a mi, un rubio bastante agraciado con una bonita chica de pelo negro-azulado y la piel blanca como la nieve. No pude evitar que mi cabeza imaginara lo que llegaría a pasar si ella en determinado momento no le daba lo que él quería ¿la violaría? O esperaría el tiempo necesario…algo dentro de mi dijo que él no era ese tipo de personas y aunque en mi vida lo había visto (algo bastante raro, ya que después de mirarlos bien note que eran de mi colegio) una parte de él irradiaba seguridad y confianza.

_Sé bien que no soy la persona más desgraciada de la tierra, obviamente muchos más viven mayores penas que las mías, pero, yo tenia una vida color rosa. Ahora solo la veo de un negro, un negro que no deja pasar barrera alguna de luz y cada vez me consume más..el brillo que irradiaba mi ser se consume poco a poco y ahora un espacio vació se instala en mi interior._

Llevaba veinte minutos en ese café y noté que dentro de un rato concluiría la primer hora de clase así que me levante del asiento dispuesta a pagar e irme a la escuela "ya es hora" me dije mentalmente y empecé a esculcar mi maleta buscando el monedero dentro de esta. No logre localizarlo y tiempo después de llevar un rato frente a la caja lo recordé…mi monedero estaba sobre la mesa de noche, al lado del reloj. Levante la cara con un tinte rosado en mis mejillas y mordiéndome el labio inferior ¿ahora que haría? Obviamente un café no era caro, pero me daba pena esto…nunca me había pasado y no podría llamar a casa pidiendo dinero o tendría serios problemas luego de esto. Un chico paso a mi lado y me miro analizándome (así lo sentí yo) su mirada me recordó tanto a la de él y tuve la necesidad de voltear la cara y concentrarme en un punto fijo en el suelo.

-Mire le pago lo mió y lo de la señorita-levante nuevamente el rostro y lo vi cancelando la deuda de los dos, obviamente noto mi "pequeño" problema y quiso ayudarme. Tomó el cambio que le ofreció la chica y miro muy detenidamente a esta, mirada que después de un tiempo pude traducir como "deja de mirarme o me vas a gastar" mire a la encargada de la caja y ciertamente lo miraba embobada, él sin despedirse se dirigió a la salida y empezó a caminar. Atrás de el las cosas eran distintas, lo veía de mejor manera…era alto, muy alto; su cabello negro con ciertos destellos azulados y no olvidaba su mirada Ojos negros como la noche, tan parecidos y a las vez tan diferentes a los de él. No pude deducir su edad pero tendría entre diesiocho y diecinueve años..era guapo, de eso no había duda, pero me producía miedo..miedo a lo que podría llegar a hacerme algo como él…

_Si por alguna que otra razón, llegamos a generalizar y sentir que todos son iguales…¿no seria yo igual a una ladrona que robo a un niño indefenso¿Será que aquel niño tiene la razón de odiar a todas las "ladronas" que encuentre? o ¿debe superar este problema?_

* * *

_Hola, si esta vez no tengo "excusa" alguna por no haber actualizado y de verdad lo siento, creanme que lo siento estoy de vacas desde finales de noviembre y 'bonita hora de actualizar' lo sé y espero que el capitulo recompencé en algo lo mucho que me demore, la verdad me gusto como quedo..espero que a ud's le guste..._

_ Lo que va en cursiva son pensamientos de Saku, respecto a todo, no van con lo que va pasando pero ella lo esta pensando en ese momento..espero que no quede algo enredado..Los quiero mucho mucho mucho Cuidanse muuucho Bye Bye_

_ Pd: Si Kanna me devuelve el pedacito de musa que me tiene..serviria de algo y podria actualizar mas seguido (si, te estoy molestando bonita..jeje..te quiero nena)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Ino llevaría unas dos horas regañándome por lo mismo de siempre

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre perderte todo el fin de semana frentona?!-La desaprobación en sus ojos me daban a entender que era un problema 'inmenso'-¡y aparte de todo llegas tarde al colegio!-Seguía gritando y un pequeño pitido se instalaba en el espacio mas recóndito de mi mente-esta te la devuelvo para que veas lo que se siente-.

Y volteo dispuesta a ir a su puesto, sentarse y estar resentida conmigo todo el día. Normalmente habría salido tras de ella pidiéndole disculpas y trataría de que las cosas mejoraran; pero hoy pocas ganas tenía de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Mas tarde se le pasaría y quizás podríamos llegar a hablar. La vi sentarse en su lugar, a tres puestos del mío, y desde allí mandarme una mirada que claramente descifre como '¿no me piensas venir a buscar?'. Voltee mi rostro y agache mi cara hasta que mi frente diera con el pupitre. Mi cabello rosa me tapaba los lados de la cara y podría llorar un buen rato (que es lo que quería desde esta mañana); pero al levantarme y mostrar mi cara roja, como quedaba normalmente, tendría encima a la mitad del salón preguntándome que tenía, y la verdad…en estos momentos lo que menos quiero es dar explicaciones de mi 'tristeza'.

Desde que salí del café estaba pensando en él. No sabía quien era, obviamente, el tampoco me conocía a mi; y tenía muy presente que el detalle de pagarme la cuenta es algo que se hace en cualquier momento por una persona que claramente se ve necesitada. Cuando llegue al colegio recordé el dinero que papá me había dado para el descanso y aún ahora lo tengo en el bolsillo de mi falda, sí, así de despistada estoy.

La siguiente clase era cálculo, y aunque normalmente soy feliz con los números, hoy algo me indicaba que tendría serios problemas con una simple ecuación…por lo menos con un límite. Kurenai sensei apareció por la puerta como si mi pensamiento la estuviera invocando y decidí dejar de pensar en las materias siguientes. Se sentó en el escritorio y llamo a dos o tres chicos para la tarea, ahora recordaba que debía de llegar de la reunión a terminar mis deberes. La 'H' estaba lejos, aún estaban en la 'a' y un tal 'akimichi' era llamado al pizarrón. Voltee buscando ayuda y a penas note la chica que estaba a mi lado, la peli-azulada que vi en la cafetería. Me quede observándola, era realmente linda y se veía tan tímida…tan frágil. Veía en ella una niña indefensa, ciertamente me dieron ganas de protegerla con solo verla…me sentía yo.

Sintió, seguramente, mi mirada y volteo; un leve rubor se le dibujo en las mejillas y volvió su cara al frente del salón. Me causo gracia y dibuje una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara. Sentí la mirada de Ino y obvie el detalle de mirarla ¿para qué? a fin de cuentas solo voltearía su cara y me dejaría mirándola sin hacer nada. Me recosté en el espaldar del asiento y tome un largo y fuerte suspiro; empezaba a sentirme mal. Algo extraño me pasaba, lo presentía. Me sentía medio dormida, medio despierta, medio viva, medio muerta. Kurenai sensei pronuncio mi nombre; y me levante rápidamente por la sorpresa. Avancé dos o tres pasos y…

-…ra- escuchaba murmullos lejanos a mí, no entendía-..kura-

Sentí como m movían levemente pero no alcanzaba a pronunciar nada, quería gritar! Llamar!..¿qué pasaba?...no recordaba nada solo la llamada de Kurenai. –Sakura-. Ok, ya entendía, me estaban llamando pero ¿ahora? ¿por qué no era capaz de contestar lo que me estuvieran pidiendo?. No veía nada, solo una luz blanca que me impedía abrir mis ojos pero me lastimaba.

-Ya!, déjenla todos. Uzumaki, llévala a la enfermería- La voz de Kurenai sensei retumbo en mis oídos, no entendía llevar ¿a quien? ¿por qué?.- Yamanaka, tú acompáñalo-. Ahora si entendía menos ¿por qué Ino?. Abrí mis ojos levemente y vi a Uzumaki, ahora recordaba ¡¡era él!!. Él llevaba a la peliazulada a la salida de la cafetería. Me sentí en el piso, ok ya entendía la que sería llevada a la enfermería era yo; vi su cara de asombro y nuevamente eso 'extraño' estaba en mí. Cerré los ojos con pesadez y me abandoné.- ¡Sakura!-

-

-

Abrí los ojos y vi a mi mamá junto a mí hablando con la enfermera claramente tan interesada en esta que no noto mi vuelta al mundo real, Ino estaba en la puerta de la habitación con la mirada clavada en el piso, recostada en el marco de la puerta mordiéndose las uñas. Extraña costumbre que tenía desde muy pequeña, pero la había dejado por su 'belleza' no entendía que pasaba entonces. Subió su mirada y se encontró con mis ojos verdes, la vi correr y echarse sobre mí sin notar que estaba realmente débil. Subió su rostro y note pequeñas gotas saladas acumularse en sus ojos, pero la tranquilicé con una sonrisa sincera. Mi mamá volteo a mirar por la gritería de Ino y sonrió al verme con los ojos abiertos…seguramente su preocupación disminuyo. Mire el reloj en frente de mi camilla y eran las 11:30 de la mañana; la enfermera tomo a mi mamá de la mano y la saco un momento de la habitación, no entendía que pasaba pero Ino seguía a mi lado. Me quede mirando el techo de la habitación, blanco…tan blanco.

-Sakura- Le hice una seña con la cabeza para darle a entender que la escuchaba sin tener que mirarla.- Discú si la mire. Ino Yamanaka ¿pidiendo disculpas?...esta seguramente no era la Ino que yo conocía. Sintió mi duda y aclaro.- Yo…mmm, yo no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que estabas mal Sakura. Y yo, yo no entendí que realmente necesitabas una amiga..no alguien que te diera mas problemas- Puse dos dedos sobre su boca y la calle, no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para decirle que no se preocupara pero…mi mirada se lo dijo todo y la vi mas tranquila. Mamá entro con la enfermera segundos después de haber callado a Ino y me miro; no entendía pero había algo en su mirada que me decía que las cosas no estaban bien. –Saku, nos vemos esta tarde; yo paso a tu casa…tengo que ir a clase-. La mire y asentí con la cabeza.

-Sakura, llamaré a tu padre a decirle que ya estas mejor. Ahora que entre nos vamos ¿te parece?- No alcancé a contestar si me parecía o no porque salió de la habitación tan pronto dijo lo ultimo. La enfermera se quedo a mi lado mientras sacaba su planilla y tomaba un esfero.

-Bueno, señorita Haruno- Me miro y sonrió.- ¿Puedo llamarte Sakura?- conteste con un débil 'si' mientras me incorporaba en la cama. – Yo me llamo Shizune- le sonreí para indicarle que podía continuar.- Sakura, necesito que intentes hablarme por más que te sientes sin fuerzas-. –Esta bien-. Lo dije con cero ganas pero me alcanzó a salir la voz. –Así esta mucho mejor-.

-Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas, son necesarias para determinar lo que te esta pasando- La mire con expresión seria en el rostro. –Empecemos-.

-¿has comido bien últimamente?-

-no-

-¿por qué?

-no me da mucha hambre-

-¿has dormido lo necesario para sentirte bien?-

-normal, no puedo dormir bastante-

-¿cuanto es normal?-

-cinco o seis horas-

Las preguntas continuaron por un buen rato y entendí que mamá no había salido a llamar a mi papá o de pronto sí, pero lo importante había sido dejarme con Shizune a solas. Me cansaban las preguntas y no sabía que mas hacer pero

-¿Cuándo fue tu ultima relación sexual?-

La mire con los ojos bien abiertos ¿perdón? ¿qué me estaba preguntando?. Tome aire y le pedí que me repitiera la pregunta, seguramente no había entendido bien.

-¿Cuándo estuviste por ultima vez con un hombre Sakura?-

-No entiendo- Me asustaba ¿ella ya sabia? ¿cómo? Si yo no se lo había dicho a nadie y eso paso hace menos de cinco días.

-Bueno, mejor cambio la pregunta. ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales Sakura?-

Conteste con un seco 'no'.

-¿segura?-

-si-

-Esta bien, Sakura-. Reviso sus apuntes y me miro.- Lo mas obvio es que tengas un desorden alimenticio aunque no estoy segura de que me hayas respondido todas las preguntas sinceramente.- La mire con algo de furia en mis ojos. Siguió como si nada con la 'entrevista'. –Te recomiendo visitar un nutricionista y alimentarte de mejor manera, Hoy no tienes mas clases y lo mejor seria que descansaras mañana. Aunque eso es decisión tuya-. Se despidió y salio de la habitación al rato entro mi mamá con algo en la mano, seguramente un café. Salimos del colegio a las 12:45 nos montamos en el automóvil y yo me quede perdida mirando la carretera.

-

-

Ino llevaría 15 minutos sin parar de hablar, me había contado con mas que señas lo que había sucedido después de mi…mmmm, mi…lo que sea que me hubiera pasado porque aún no entendía. Me dijo que seguramente le gustaba a Uzumaki, porque había estado preguntando por mí cada 10 minutos; a esto le respondí que eso no podía ser porque él tenia novia y era la peliazulada del curso. –Hay Sakura!!..¿es que por tener novia le van a dejar de gustar las otras mujeres del mundo?-. La mire con desaprobación, pero tenía razón. –En fin, el caso es que me pregunto por ti mínimo 20 veces, ¿será que mañana te dice algo?- La mire y lo pensé dos veces. –Ino, seguramente solo estaba preocupado, el fue el que me llevo a la enfermería ¿no?- Asintió.- ¿ves? Seguramente es por eso-. Dejamos el tema de lado y me hablo de su amor platónico, el mismo que tenía hace 3 años, y yo solo la escuche…algún día conocería a 'Sasuke Uchiha' por el momento me conformaba con escucharla y ver que pasaba por su vida. A las 10:30 decidió que era muy tarde para seguir en mi casa y al contrario mió…ella no tenía la opción de quedarse al otro día sin clases, ella tenía o tenía que ir al colegio. Mi mamá se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa. Me quede sola porque mi papá no sabia donde estaba y mi mamá además pasaría por una cosas donde una amiga, subí a mi habitación y tome mis cuadernos; intente hacer mis tareas pero después de 30 minutos en que fracase en el intento decidí acostarme a dormir, fracasando igual. No sabía que hacer y extrañamente el hombre de la cafetería se apareció en mi cabeza, de un momento a otro sin saber el por qué. Me dormí sin siquiera notarlo…

-¡¡Sakura-chan!!-

* * *

Después de un largo tiempo sin actualizar vuelvo, disculpenme por la demora pero he estado muy ocupada este año..aunque después de todo lo que hice tiene sus frutos, gracias por esperarme y espero que el capitulo les guste (aunque a mi personalmente no me agrada es muy util para lo que sigue) Muchas gracias por los rr's que me han dejado a lo largo de esta y mis otras historias..Besos!! Akane


End file.
